finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Balthier
|height=183cm (6'0") |footsize=28cmFinal Fantasy XII Pin Collection, No.005 Balflear |ffxii type=character guest=Guest character, npc=Non-player character, boss=Boss |ffxii limitbreak=Fires of War, Tides of Fate, Element of Treachery |ffxii initiallicenses= Steal, Guns 1, First Aid, Light Armor 1 (Zodiac Job System) Guns 1 and 2, Steal, Shields 1, Light Armor 1 and 2, Heavy Armor 1 (original) |xiirw type=playable |xiirw job=Sky Pirate |xiirw limitbreak=Element of Treachery |designer=Akihiko Yoshida |japaneseva=Hiroaki Hirata |englishva=Gideon Emery |motioncapture=Sean Ryan |gameplay=true |other appearances=true |gallery=true }} Balthier, nome verdadeiro Ffamran mied Bunansa,Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Ultimania Arquivo 1: Personagem página 466 é um personagem jogável em Final Fantasy XII. Ele é um pirata (sky pirate) que viaja pelos céus de Ivalice com sua parceira Fran, a bordo de sua nave, o Strahl. Aparência e Personalidade Balthier tem um metro e oitenta e três centímetros de altura, cabelos castanhos curtos com luzes loiras e costeletas grandes. Ele usa um colete bordado verde oliva e dourado sobre uma camisa branca de colarinho alto e calças pretas apertadas, com porta-armas de couro e sandálias pretas de metal abertas no calcanhar. Usa brinco nas duas orelhas, e uma coleção de anéis e braceles coloridos e de ouro na mão esquerda. Balthier é um homem charmoso e impetuoso, com uma inteligência precisa e certeira, e também um pouco cínico. Balthier se demostra convencido e egoísta na maioria das vezes, mas tem confiança total em Fran e algumas vezes asegura Vaan de seus verdadeiras habilidades. Enquanto a história é contada da perspectiva de Vaan, Balthier muitas vezes asegura que é contada de sua perspectiva, muitas vezes chamando a si mesmo de "o líder". Apesar disso, ele está longe de ser egoísta, provando isso nos eventos que ocorrem na Fortaleza Aérea de Behamut (Sky Fortress Behamut). História Inicio da vida thumb|200px Nascido em 684, Antiga Valendia, Balthier, Ffamran mied Bunansa, é o terceiro filho de Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, um cientista empregado do Império de Archades. Ele mostrou tanta promissa logo novo, que foi condebido um Judges de Archades com apenas dezesseis anos de idade. Em 700, seis anós antes dos acontecimentos de Final Fantasy XII, antes de seu pai retornar de Giruvegan, ele percebeu a sanidade de Cid se esvaindo, assim como ele estava falando constantemente com alguém que não estava lá, delirando sobre "trazer os rins da história de volta para as mãos do homem". Isso estranhou o relacionamento dos dois, e eventualmente Ffamran não pode aceitar o ponto de vista de seu pai. Isso, combinado com o jeito que Archadia estava indo, o fez decidir em largar seu posto como juíz e fugir, roubando o novo protótipo de navio de batalha como uma maneira de escapar de Archades. Desde então, ele vem se escondendo, e tem renovado o navio, tanto que ele não se parece mais com o modelo original, e foi batizado de o Strahl. Durante esse tempo, Ffamran tomou o nome de Balthier, como uma maneira de tentar se desconectar com seu passado em Archades. Junto com sua companheira viera, Fran, ele voou os céus de Ivalice, procurando por tesouros, ganhando notoriedade como um pirata e, é claro, aumentando a recompensa em sua cabeça. ''Final Fantasy XII'' thumb|left|200px Em 706 Antiga Valendia, Balthier e Fran rumaram aos tesouros do Palácio Real de Rabanastre, onde eles encotraram Vaan já com as mãos no tesouro que procuravam: Magicite da Deusa. Balthier obriga Vaan a entregá-lo, mas quando ele pergunta quem Balthier é, ele responde "Eu faço o papel do líder, quem mais?". Antes que ele pudesse tentar pegar o artefato, o Ifrit ataca, abrindo uma brecha para Vaan escapar, e Balthier relutantemente o segue. Ele segue Vaan até os territórios do palácio, onde enfrentam o caos da batalha eminente entre a Resistência e os Imperiais. Ele perde a paciência com o jovem ladrão e o empurre um desfiladeiro abaixo até seu aerobarco, pilotado por Fran. Seu planos são arruínados quando a Magicita da Deusa, uma verdadeira peça possuida de nethicite, toma controle do aerodeslizador e o fazer colidir com Garamsythe Waterway. Relutante, Balthier se vê empurrado a juntar forças com Vaan para escapar daquele labirinto, apesar do rapaz continuar determinado em não entregá-lo o artefato. Conforme eles atravessam o Waterway, Balthier revela suas desconfianças sobre o governo de Vayne Solidor, e sobre a possibilidade de ele deliberadamente atrair a Resistência para atacar o palácio. Enquanto eles progridem, encontram uma fugitiva da Resistência, "Amalia", que, mesmo contrariada, concorda em se juntar a eles para sair dali. thumb|200px Na saída do labirinto, Vayne Carudas Solidor e um batalhão de Soldados Impeariais armam uma emboscada para a turma. Apesar da insistência de Amalia que sua compania era inocente, todos são sentenciados a serem presos. Enquanto eles marcham nas ruas de Rabanastre, Balthier dá para Penelo seu lenço de pescoço enquanto ela assiste Vaan ser escoltado. Sem o conhecimento de Balthier, o caçador de recompensas, Ba'Gamnan, assiste a escolta escondido das sombras, e demonstra seu interesse. Nos Calabouços de Nalbina, Balthier manda Fran procurar por uma provável saída enquanto ele tenta encontrar Vaan. Ele encontra o jovem ladrão entre uma batalha com três seeq, e se junta ao grupo. Após derrotá-los, Balthier e Vaan se escondem na arena, enquanto Balthier escuta que Ba'Gamnan o seguiu até Nalbina, junto com o Juíz Gabranth. Eles usam a visita de Gabranth para escapar, seguindo-o por uma Oubliette, onde eles ficam surpresos ao encontrarem um fraco e debilitado Basch fon Ronsenburg, prisioneiro. Seguido pela despedida de Gabrant, Basch implora para que a gangue o liberte. Apesar da indiferença de Balthier, Vaan não consegue controlar seu resentimento e pula sobre a jaula de Basch, atraindo os guardas. Fran é forçada a liberar a jaula de Basch para baixo até chegar em Barheim Passage como uma maneira de escapar, mesmo inadvertentemente libertando o suposto matador de reis. Apesar de Vann óbviamente desgostar do guerreiro, Balthier permite que Basch se junto a turma como outro braço armado. Após cruzarem a Dalmasca Estersand e chegarem em Rabanastre, a turma se separa. Enquanto Vaan e Basch vão ver a Resistência, Balthier e Fran fazem uma parada na taverna de Sandsea antes de eles partirem. Enquanto aproveitam uma bebida no segundo andar, ele é abordado pelo bangaa Migelo, que reclama que Ba'Gamnan tenha sequestrado Penelo porque ele a confundiu com alguém próximo a Balthier. Ele vai contra sua própria vontade para Bhujerba para resgatá-la, mas Basch o pede para levá-lo junto, para Bhujerba. Quando Vaan promete que a Magicite da Deusa será dele em troca de sua passagem para Bhujerba, Balthier finalmente concorda em voar todos eles pelos céus até a cidade pairando no ar. thumb|left|200px Em Bhujerba, o grupo se encontra com um jovem garoto, que se apresenta como Lamont. Balthier fica desconfiado com relação a ele, mas permite que o garoto os acompanhe até ás Minas Lhusu, onde o Império Archadiano está extraindo magia para usar no Laboratório Draklor em Archades. Ouvindo sobre magia chama o interesse de Balthier que força o garoto a revelar sua verdadeira identidade, Larsa Solidor, mas eles são interrompidos por Ba'Gamnan, e forçados a escapar. Após despistarem Ba'Gamnan e seu grupo de volta nas minas, a gangue fica sabendo que Larsa levou Penelo até a Realeza do estado de Ondore. Balthier sugere que eles chamem a atenção da Resistência com esperança de que consigam entrar no estado. Após Vaan correr pela cidade, proclamando ser o suposto Basch que foi executado, a Resistência se aproxima e os garante uma audiência com a Realeza. Com o pensamento de que Basch estará lá para resgatar "Amalia", Ondore alerta Ghis sobre o paradeiro da gangue, e eles são presos e levados a bordo do [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]]. Abordo do aerobarco imperial, a gangue se reune novamente com "Amalia", que é revelada ser a suposta e morta Princesa Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. O Judge Ghis pega a Magicite da Deusa de Vaan, apesar da interferência de Vossler permitir que a gangue escapar o aprisionamento e derrotar Ghis, enquanto Balthier pilota um Atomos Imperial carregando o navio de volta para Bhujerba. Após Ashe é aconselhada a permanecer em Ondore para fazer a proposta para o Empério Archadiano, Balthier a encontra abordo do Strahl tentando roubá-lo. Ela pede para Balthier "sequestrá-la" e levá-la para a Tumba de Raithwall, onde fica a prova de que ela precisa para provar sua linearidade com a realeza. Balthier fica novamente relutante em ser pego se metendo em assuntos do Empério, mas concordo solenemente com a promessa de obter o tesouro de Raithwall. Sobre essa palavra, ele e Fran a acompanham através do Ogir-Yensa e Nam-Yensa Sandseas até a Tumba de Raithwall. thumb|200px Vossler, que novamente acompanha a gangue, arbitra em voz alta seu desdenho em viajar com piratas, em que Ashe se intromete para defendê-los. Após batalhar o Esper Belias, Ashe consegue outro artefato possuído de nethicite, a Dawn Shard. Para o desapontamento de Balthier, o tesouro de Raithwall se revela ser o poder de controlar o Esper, e sem valor monetário, para sua tristeza. Ao deixarem a tumba, a Armada Imperial de Ghis novamente os aborda e descobre que Vossler os traiu. Ghis pega a Dawn Shard da gangue e tenta avaliar seu poder ele mesmo, mas acaba rebelando o poder da nethicite e destroi a Armada Archadiana inteira, enquanto Balthier e os outros escapam, com Balthier pilotando outro aeronavio. Visualizando a Dawn Shard flutuando no céu após a explosão, Balthier acelera a aeronave em sua direção para recuperá-la, enquanto segue de volta para Rabanastre. thumb|left|200px Após ver o poder da nethicite, Ashe decide usá-lo como sua arma para proteger Dalmasca, mas não sabe como usá-lo. Ela pede para Balthier acompanhá-la em seu caminho para Jahara para pedir a ajuda dos garif, mas Balthier é cético. Como efeito, Balthier pede por um de seus aneis no dedo. Ashe relutantemente entrega o anél para Balthier em troca de sua ajuda. Por causa do Strahl ter sido danificado na explosão, a gangue é forçada a andar seu caminho para Jahara, e então pela Floresta Golmore e o Monte Bur-Omisace e o Santuário de Miriam onde Ashe recupera a Sword Of Kings. Com a espada ela faz o voto de destruir a nethicite do Empério e a gangue ruma para Archadia com as inteções de destruir a nethicite sob a posse do Doutor Cid. Quando eles param para descansar no Acampamento dos Caçadores na Phon Coast, Balthier questiona as intenções de Ashe com a nethicite, comparando-a com o jeito que seu pai havia ficado. Ele revela seu passado imperial como Judge e sua relação com o Doutor Cid, assim como sua desconfiança sobre uma criatura chamada Venat que seu pai falava sobre. Ele promete cortar suas últimas cordas com o passado, e implora que Ashe não deixe a pedra consumí-la, assim como fez com seu pai. thumb|200px Finalmente chegando em Archades, Balthier se mostra irritado e se separa da turma. Eles cruzam com o antigo "amigo" de Balthier, Jules, que acaba enganando-os a fazer o que ele quer. Eles seguem para os Draklor Laboratory na procura de Cid, onde encontram uma massiça presença do Empério. Mexendo em alguns papéis no escritório de seu pai, Balthier se questiona sobre sua sanidade e que o haviam encontrado seis anos atrás em Jagd Difohr. Eles seguem aventura para encontrar Reddas, que é o responsável pelos guardas e soldados decaídos. Eles o seguem para encontrar Cid, onde Balthier o obriga a devolver a Dusk Shard. Balthier questiona seu pai sobre ele ter caído na insanidade, mas é obrigado a sacar sua arma quando Cid desafia a gangue, tendo suas costas protegidas pelo seu Occurian, Venat. Após Cid ser derrotado, ele engana a gangue até chegarem na Antiga Cidade de Giruvegan. A gangue retorna ao Port at Balfonheim com seu novo aliado, Reddas. Antes de seguirem para Giruvegan Referências de:Balthier en:Balthier ru:Балфир Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Categoria:Sky Pirates Categoria:Gunners Categoria:Personagens secretos Categoria:Hume de Ivalice